


Dog tags

by Ruize_chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother Feels, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, POV Sam Winchester, POV Second Person, Panic, Panic Attacks, Reunions, Soldier Dean, Trust Issues, Winchester Feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruize_chan/pseuds/Ruize_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam refait sa vie à Stanford après avoir quitté le family business. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir laissé tombé ses potos fantômes; Dean aussi a quitté l'affaire, sans pour autant lâcher le fusil. Après trois ans de séparation sans nouvelles, c'est un big brother soldat qui vient frapper à sa porte. Son nom sonne toujours aussi bien entre ses lèvres.</p><p>"Chacun de ses pas sonne comme les cloches que Jess a pendues au sapin. La neige s’écrase sous ses semelles avec un bruit de sucre. Son jean est imbibé d’eau jusqu’à hauteur de cheville, à la poupée inférieure des arcs que sont ses grandes pattes. Il porte la veste de Papa. Comme un con, le salut dans la bouche, il sourit.<br/>« Sammy... »"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog tags

Chacun de ses pas sonne comme les cloches que Jess a pendues au sapin. La neige s’écrase sous ses semelles avec un bruit de sucre. Son jean est imbibé d’eau jusqu’à hauteur de cheville, à la poupée inférieure des arcs que sont ses grandes pattes. Il porte la veste de Papa. Comme un con, le _salut_ dans la bouche, il sourit.

« Sammy... »

Il a la fossette en faille dans la chair des joues, celle des demi-joies. Il te troue des yeux. Tu ne l’a jamais vu les cheveux aussi courts. Tu n’avances pas vers lui.

Il lève les bras, dans l’expectative, alors ? Tu restes planté là à prendre l’eau, où tu fêtes en grande pompe le retour du brother-organe ? _Fierté de cowboy,_ tu penses, _pionnier de merde. Je suis pas ta terre._ Mais sec de tout, tu ne dis rien. Ça fait trois ans.

T’as cru qu’il faisait la gueule. T’as jonglé dans ton coin en attendant que l’écran de ton cellulaire s’éclaire en rectangle autour des quatre lettres de son prénom. T’as pris des douches de deux minutes pour pas louper son coup de fil. T’as fourré ton portable entre tes cuisses pendant les cours en amphi. Tu t’es bousillé le cerveau à le laisser allumé toute la nuit, près de ta tête, quasi greffé à ton oreiller.

Puis pour t’empêcher de mourir, pour chasser la trouille, tu t’es persuadé que t’étais orphelin. L’enfant qui marche sur les grenades. T’as décidé de porter la cagoule du bourreau. Tu t’es refait des scenarii, le film trop vu trop gerbé : John en gueulante ; les portes qu’on claque et qu’il faudrait se lâcher sur les phalanges pour passer à une douleur nouvelle ; Dean en frère du silence, les mains vissées sur le volant, recroquevillé en bestiole dans son coquillage. Pas de musique dans la bagnole. T’as revu la trilogie, t’as refait le point, t’as choisi la solution la plus simple pour rester en vie : c’est de ta faute. Maintenant, assume et vis ta vie. Les photos brunes et les merdes à deux balles, quelques porte-clés, un décapsuleur, un briquet ou quoi, jetés au feu. Les cicatrices, t’as arrêté de les regarder. T’as demandé à Jess d’éteindre la lumière au moment des amours.

T’as choisi la survie et le pire, le pire c’est de pas en être crevé.

Alors tu restes devant le porche de la maison, en sculpture grecque de pierre morte, figé sans savoir si la machine repartira un jour. Le frérot fiérot capte que dalle, même si le doute commence à dessiner des lignes nazcas dans sa mine sablée. Tu le dévisages en silence. Tu n’as même pas envie de le tabasser ; la rage est d’une autre nature que celle qui te pousse à te niquer les poings contre les murs les jours de dinguerie, quand tout te revient dans la gueule, quand ton sang te paraît feu. Tes yeux tombent dans les siens. Les lentilles d’eau de ses prunelles en marais manquent t’étouffer. Tu penses que tu es en colère. Sûrement, t’es en colère. Mais tu ne bouges pas. Tu glisses sur la bouche retombée, gonflée en lèvres de fille. Tu devines le piquant du menton, il ne s’est pas rasé ce matin. Tu vois la pomme d’Adam grimper ascenseur. Il va la cracher dans la neige ? T’en rirais, tu crois ?

Tu ne ris pas. Dean refait un pas vers toi, peut-être pour te secouer cocotier, pour exiger de son baby brother autre chose qu’une mine abrutie – t’en sais rien, l’anticipation est morte ; tes yeux à toi continuent leur descente en rappel.

Et ça y est.

Et tu vois le pendentif sur le t-shirt noir.

Et le premier mot, éraillé comme l’enfer, sort de ta bouche sans que tu ne t’en rendes compte :

« Nan. »

T’en gerberait. Ça tinte de nouveau entre ses clavicules en boules, grelot.

« Nan, nan, » tu secoues la tête.

Le frangin est un chien ; pas que connard, surtout en laisse.

Etiqueté. Tagué clébard.

Deux feuilles de métal, en étranglement. Deux putains de médaillons, de plaquettes argentées gravées à l’acide, autour de son cou. Pas les colliers que les gosses empruntent à leur mère le jour d’Halloween, hell no ! De vraies plaques d’identités, données en main propre peut-être, qu’on fait rouler entre ses doigts les jours de stress sûrement. Le bijou du héros. Et même pas besoin de plisser les yeux pour les lire. Tu sais le nombre de taches de rousseur sur la bouille de ton aîné, et tu ne saurais pas les conneries basiques de son état civil ? Va !

 _WINCHESTER DEAN J. 122-59-7456 B NEG NO RELIGIOUS PREF_ en guise d’épitaphe promise.

« US Army », analyse ton cerveau fin prêt pour le partiel de droit militaire, mais encore une fois tu laisses filer un « Nan », bientôt suivi d’un deuxième, et ta tête s’est dévissée de son axe, et tu ne sais plus où regarder, et tu sens tes épaules se nouer dans ton dos comme on verrouille un missile.

Dean fronce les sourcils, avec sa tête douloureuse du « me fais pas ça », celle qui rechigne face aux emmerdes à venir, celle qu’il lui plaque à la gueule lorsque ses muscles ne se motivent pas suffisamment pour faire semblant ; celle encaissée au moment des adieux devant les bâtiments en brique rouge de Stanford. Il ouvre la bouche, prêt à entamer ses explications ou plutôt, parce que tu sais comment il fonctionne au point de pouvoir retranscrire une partition des battements de son cœur, prêt à lâcher une blague entre deux eaux qui ne fera rire, faussement d’ailleurs, que lui.

Toi, tu restes en mort.

Tu sens ton corps se figer plus que jamais, l’impossibilité physique de faire un pas pour t’approcher de ton frère. Ton corps refuse le moindre mouvement, malade, en trouille totale, comme si Dean était un incendie vers lequel tu te refusais d’aller. Tu finis par esquisser un mouvement de recul, instinctif, pour des pures raisons de survie. La porte s’ouvre derrière toi au même moment.

« Bébé, y  a un problème ? »

Tu sursautes comme un môme, chat flippé dont on ne soupçonnerait pas l’entraînement familial.

Pendant un instant, le visage rond de Jessica est une pommade sur les chairs meurtries. Ses cheveux blonds, attachés en un chignon bordélique, retombent doucement sur ses épaules. Ses doigts tiennent la porte entrouverte, le vernis écaillé au bout des ongles à cause des voyages à répétition entre ses dents. Tu ouvres la bouche avec une idée que tu perds immédiatement. Tu avais oublié que tu étais dehors. Que tu étais sorti en pleine aprem, hameçonné par le bruit de l’Impala garée à l’arrache dans le lotissement, au milieu du film de quinze heures que vous matiez sous un plaid. En fixant toujours ta nana, tu bafouilles une mixture composée d’au moins trois non et deux oui.

Elle fronce les sourcils, jette un œil à ton frangin sans noter la ressemblance – tu n’es jamais allé loin dans la description, cela ne te surprendrait pas qu’elle t’imagine pour aîné un bonhomme de deux mètres – et te rechoppe les yeux. _Ça va aller ?_ dans la pupille. Tu n’as pas le sentiment d’hocher la tête, mais le tremblement ridicule qu’elle improvise décide Jess à ta place. Elle fronce les sourcils une fois de plus, soucieuse, et referme doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle ne fait pas de bruit en claquant dans ton dos.

Tu te sens comme une fichue bestiole qu’on va abattre d’un coup de flingue. L’idée a du drôle, quand on connaît l’entreprise familiale.

Tu relèves les yeux sur le visage en flippe de ton grand frère. Il ne joue plus. Il a compris. Il a le regard des vieux jours, « Mange, s’te plaît, mange juste » quasi au coin des lèvres. Tu t’en veux presque de réveiller ce genre d’angoisse primaire chez lui, puis tu te souviens de l’enflure que c’est. Tu te souviens des dog tags pendus à son cou quand un bon parent aurait exigé qu’il y porte une écharpe, et un bonnet pour son crâne presque rasé. Tu te rappelles des tas de trucs contradictoires, un sale cocktail d’heures passées le cul douloureux sur la banquette arrière de l’Impala, dans des chambres de motel pourries, sous les couettes à s’inventer des histoires dont deux gosses comme vous n’aviez même pas besoin pour faire des cauchemars. Le diaporama est entrecoupé de réalité, de ses yeux qui n’en peuvent plus de te percer et de ses bras levés qui attendent seulement que tu les remplisses.

« Espèce d’enfoiré, » tu articules d’une voix que tu aimerais mieux reconnaître. « Putain, t’avais pas… T’avais pas le droit, Dean. T’as pas le droit ! »

Et t’as le nez dans sa veste, calé entre le cou glacé et l’épaule en cuir.

Tu ne sais pas comment tu y es arrivé. Tu t’en branles sévère. Derrière ton crâne s’agitent, folles, les paluches du grand frère, frottant les cheveux, se glissant au plus près de la peau, comme pour te bouffer, t’absorber, vous foutre en un seul corps.

Dean ne s’excuse pas, Dean ne dit rien.

Il n’y a rien que du souffle entre vous. Tu reconnais sans difficulté le tremblement rauque de l’air qui sort de sa gorge, qu’il essaye de ravaler pour ne pas crever sur place, entre des lèvres qu’il massacre avec ses dents pour s’empêcher de virer baby brother. Sur sa symphonie s’accorde tes vieux sanglots sans larmes, lourds d’angoisse, trailer des nuits passées sous le lavabo à calmer les crises de panique.

Brutalement, sans savoir pourquoi, comme après un sale coup de jus, t’essayes de te sortir de l’étreinte. Ton mouvement tient de la préhistoire, sauvageon du non-amour, malade ; tu te battrais s’il le fallait, mais aussitôt les bras t’emprisonnes plus, _sois pas con, jamais, me lâche plus jamais_ , et tu cèdes. Tu enfonces plus profondément ton visage dans la courbe de la nuque, tu acceptes le rituel. Les deux torses en fusion, la mort dans les bras de l’autre s’il le fallait. Tu ne sais plus où aller. Nouveau-né ou agneau, tu cherches le berceau premier. Plus rien à foutre des piétas, c’est de nativité dont il est question ; Boy King nouveau, tu règnes sur le royaume retrouvé.

Tu te bouffes la bouche pour t’empêcher de chialer. Pas question de donner à Dean la possibilité de fuir le moment à cause d’un peu de sel sur les joues.

« Pussy », il dirait, et vous ririez ensemble, et tu l’inviterais à boire un coup chez toi. Et tu le présenterais à Jess, qui l’épaterait comme jamais, et lui te lancerait des coups d’œil vaguement machos, vaguement fiers, vachement tristes. Tu aurais construit ta vie sans lui et ça le niquerait, mais il ne dirait rien, et il siroterait sa bière en déconnant lourdement, en étalant des souvenirs vieux comme le monde et ses pattes sur la table du salon. L’ambiance se tendrait quand on en viendrait aux questions sur la famille, _et toi,_ _Dean, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Ah, comme votre père ? Non, pas la marine ?_

Tu te planquerais dans la cuisine avec un sale prétexte que les deux personnes les plus importantes de ta vie grilleraient mais ne relèveraient pas. Tu te ficherais sous la table et tu attendrais que la panique passe, le souffle court, les yeux ouverts boules de cristal. Elle ne passerait pas. Tu te boucherais les oreilles à t’en écraser le cerveau. Tu suffoquerais jusqu’à ce qu’on s’inquiète de ne pas te voir revenir. Jess débarquerait juste à temps pour te calmer, au taquet, les mains en coupe autour de ton visage. Lorsque que ton cœur se calmerait enfin, ce serait Dean que tu regarderais. Tu verrais dans ses yeux le syndrome vexé du sauveur. Il se mordrait les lèvres. Tu en voudrais presque à Jess d’avoir réagi plus vite que lui.

Le soir, tu proposerais à Dean de passer la nuit sur le canapé, mais le beau gars refuserait, évoquant la fin de sa perm. Il saluerait proprement votre famille en devenir et retournerait à son volant. Jess te dirait de le suivre. Vous passeriez la soirée ensemble, comme des grands gosses, sans parler des choses importantes. Vous vous feriez de fausses félicitations. Tu oublierais peut-être même de lui raconter tes cauchemars. Vous vous prendriez dans les bras et il partirait.

Puis _Jess_ te prendrait dans ses bras, au lit. Te dirait qu’ _il est cool, ton frère_. Et il ne reviendrait plus.

 _Non_ , tu veux te tatouer dans la chair : vous êtes cosmos et espace et galaxie. Vous êtes soleil, et on ne casse pas les étoiles comme ça. Alors les lèvres rendues bleues par un froid dont tu n’as rien à foutre, tu te tais. Et dieu merci, lui aussi. Tu serais foutu de lui marcher sur le pied s’il tentait quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. Tu ne veux rien savoir. Tu le préfères silencieux, sans langue, juste là.

Tant pis pour Papa. Tant pis pour les circonstances de son engagement dans l’armée américaine. Tant pis pour les regrets, les « si je n’avais pas » qui fondent jusqu’à ta moelle épinière.

Tant pis pour le temps perdu. Il n’y en aura plus. Tu ne le lâcheras pas.


End file.
